Thirsty for more
by SilverRose242
Summary: The Jinchuuriki don't just carry a demon inside their bodies, they are also thristy for blood. Ten years ago, Naruto awakened the Kyuubi and with it, a need for human blood. Now, as a 16y/o he has gotten careless. The police is looking for a killer and Naruto, as a suspect, is sent to the Hyuuga Clan to be monitored 24/7. What will happen when he meets Hinata and her pale neck?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_I'm thirsty,'_ Naruto thought as he made his way to the Hyuuga residence by his favorite shortcut, the back alleys. He hadn't really fed for some time now. Well, he had, but he let them go without killing them. Without absorbing their very soul, it didn't feel as satisfying.

But he couldn't kill anyone right now. He had been careless and left a trail. So the whole village was looking for a murderer. And why was he heading to the Hyuuga residence? To be kept an eye on, of course. To be monitored twenty-four seven. Who could be better to do that job than the most powerful clan of Konohagakure, the Hyuuga clan?

But even though it wouldn't feel as satisfying, he still had to drink something. He couldn't know for sure how long it would be before he was able to feed again while locked up in the Hyuuga residence. So, quiet and agile as a cat, he climbed a wall to a roof. From there, he started hunting for prey, the way he had been doing for the past ten years of his sixteen-year-old life. It didn't matter that it was dark, his eyes were made for the dark. Perfect! A girl was saying goodbye to her friends and heading off alone.

He made his way there jumping from rooftop to rooftop, quiet as a ghost. Or, well, a vampire. He quietly stalked her until she walked towards the perfect place for Naruto to feed, while texting on her phone. A dark and lonely alley, in between two houses, neither of them had windows. With a smirk, Naruto jumped off the roof and landed silently in front of her, cutting her path.

"Whoa! You startled me," said the girl after giving a startled jump.

"Don't scream," ordered Naruto, his eyes now red and his teeth elongating until becoming sharp fangs. When Naruto's eyes turned red, he could bend and twist the mind to his will, so the girl had no choice but to comply as he got close to her.

Her eyes were wide as he pushed her hair away from her neck while holding her still with his other hand. She tried with all her might to run and scream but no voice would come out of her throat and he was holding her with an iron grip. Slowly he leaned into her neck and sank his sharp teeth into her flesh, expertly hitting a main artery. She thrashed around a bit but as he kept drinking she lost all her energy. Naruto couldn't stop. He drank and drank until she was empty.

_'Ah, I killed her…'_ he thought. He didn't mean to, but the taste was so wonderfully intoxicating… It didn't matter anymore, what was done was done. _'Hah… this reminds me of that first time ten years ago… I swear it was in this exact same alley too…'_

*Flashback*

_It's cold' _Naruto thought absentmindedly. It _was _cold, but he didn't want to go home. Not to that empty apartment again. Why? It just wasn't fair. All other kids were picked up by their parents or siblings or grandparents or _someone_ after school. Why couldn't he? All other kids were cooked a warm supper and tucked into bed. Why couldn't he? All other kids got to at least play with someone, talk with someone, just _be_ with someone… so _why couldn't he?_

And what was the adults' problem anyway? Why did they look at him like he was some kind of disease or germ? Disgusted. Filled with hatred. All their eyes said "we don't want you here, pest." Why did they have to tell every single other kid to stay away from him? What did he ever do to them?

Naruto jumped out of the swing. Staying there wasn't helping at all. Sometimes… no, all the time, he wished he could leave. Just leave. No one would miss him, no one would even notice. But as a six-year-old, he obviously couldn't survive on his own in a foreign land. He couldn't expect charity from anyone. People were vicious, selfish and monstrous creatures after all.

He sighed as he continued walking aimlessly on the path facing the lake. Everything was eerily quiet as he made his way into town. It was very late, and no matter where he went, he would always feel that pain in his chest. So he decided to go home, at least he would be warm and could eat some instant ramen. There wasn't a soul out on the streets. That was unusual. There were usually at least some drunk people walking around at this hour. That's when he felt someone following him. A rock hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Who—" he cut off when he saw the mob coming toward him as he turned around. His blue eyes widened in terror and when another rock hit him in the shoulder, he started to run. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. _'Faster, faster' _he kept telling himself. But it wasn't fast enough. Someone caught up to him and yanked the hood of the orange vest he was wearing, making him lose his balance and fall on his butt. He then realized he had run into an alley between two houses. There were no windows on either wall; no one would see what was happening. No one would care, anyways.

He turned around and saw the mob. Five or six people; he didn't recognize a single one. They were probably teenagers or maybe just older kids but from Naruto's point of view, they were huge, grown men. '_Vicious villagers,' _Naruto thought. Their eyes even seemed to glow red with malice. One of them was still holding his hood. He tried with all his might to yank himself free but the man pulled down _hard, _choking Naruto and finally making him lay on his back. There was no way out of this.

"Please," he pleaded, tears pooling in his eyes "I didn't do anything, please."

But they didn't care. He instinctively raised his little arms to protect his face when he saw a big boot coming at him. He cried out as the boot connected with his ribs. And all hell broke loose.

He cried and screamed at the top of his lungs but this had no effect whatsoever. They kicked him around as if he were a rubber ball. One of them grabbed him by the hair and dragged him in zigzag motion until he got tired and smashed his little head on the ground. Another one grabbed him by the shirt and yanked so abruptly that he ended up ripping it. Taking opportunity of this, one that was calmly smoking a cigarette used his chest as an ash tray, making him cry out in agony and tears stream down his face.

_'It hurts… it hurts so much,' _Naruto thought. He was sobbing loudly, and he managed to curl himself into a ball and roll to the side while holding his head with his arms before they started again. '_Why? Why me? Why the hell does it have to be me?!' _he thought angrily. He had never felt so angry in his life before. He was so full of hatred and rage. He wanted to kill them, kill them all. They deserved to die!

_**'Yes, they deserve to die, don't they, kid?'**_he suddenly heard a very deep, almost roaring voice.

_'Huh? Who…?' _he thought before being sent to a weird place. The place had been flooded ankle-deep with water and it looked like a sort of cave. He walked around a little and finally stumbled into a jail of some sort. There sat what he thought was the center of his rage. A demon! It had to be, with those snake-like yellow eyes and sharp-toothed smile. The aura he emitted was terrifying. You could see it! You could see red energy emanating from inside the cage. Naruto was scared out of his mind.

"Who-Who are you? Where am I?" he managed to ask.

"We are in your subconscious, I live here," the demon responded.

"A-Are you a demon?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I am the kyuubi. The nine-tailed demon fox. I have been awakened."

"Awakened?"

"You have power, kid, a power you are not even aware of. Me."

"Power?" he asked with hopeful eyes "I can have power?"

"Yes, the power to kill all of those who've wronged you. The power to defend yourself; to be strong enough to be, live, and do whatever you want. You just have to let yourself go…" the demon said as red chakra began to slide between the bars of the jail, enveloping Naruto.

"Wha—? What's going on?" Naruto began to panic.

"Just let go. Let go of your humanity, your emotions. Do not reject this power. Accept it, welcome it. Then you will be strong. You will be powerful."

Hypnotized by the demon's words, Naruto slowly, hesitantly, let go of what made him human.

_Throb. Throb._

Naruto's body burst out with bubbling red chakra. His eyes became a glowing, hungry red, his blond hair bristly, and his teeth sharper and elongated. The mob was scared out of their minds. The kid they had called a demon all their lives without really knowing the reason why actually was one. And they were in mortal danger.

Naruto smirked. They were scared of him. He could feel it, their fear of death. It made him feel so strong and powerful. The people that were beating the hell out of him a few seconds ago were at the brink of begging for their miserable lives. Well, too bad. No amount of begging would save them now.

With a roar, he leapt quicker than it was humanly possible. Smiling with pleasure, he took every one of them down. They then lay unconscious at his feet.

_**'You did it, kid'**_the demon said inside his body. Naruto was proud of himself. _**'However, it is not over.'**_

"Huh? What do you mean, not over?"

_**'In order to obtain more power, you need the life sources of your victims. You need blood.'**_

"_What?!"_ he exclaimed, shocked. "What do you mean, blood?!"

_**'I mean exactly what I say. You need to drink it, your victim's blood. Or else you won't be able to keep on using that power.'**_

"Wait, so I'm a vampire now?!"

_**'If you want to call it that. Though, you are not dead. You still have all human needs. The only difference is that you gain incredible power in exchange for blood. You can see perfectly in the dark, you can move at an impossible speed and as quiet as a cat, you have complete control of your body so you can transform it as you please, you heal quicker, you can even control people's minds, erase and manipulate their memories, bend their will to suit yours!'**_

Naruto let all that sink in. He wasn't dead, then. That was a relief. He didn't have to sleep in a coffin, or not be able to eat ramen ever again. Being a vampire sounded awesome that way.

"Wait, I won't burn in the sun, right?"

_**'The only way you can die is if someone pierces through your heart. The most the sun would do is bother your eyes.'**_

"Pierce my heart? With a wooden stake?"

_**'A human could easily die if he is stabbed through the heart with a sharp wooden stake. You are not the exception. It could be a sword, knife, bullet, or a piece of iron or copper or gold, it doesn't matter what. You are not immortal, kid. If anything pierces through your heart, you die. If it pierces anywhere else, however, it will immediately heal and you will not die.'**_

"And all I have to do is drink their blood?" the idea still disgusted him, however amazing being a vampire may seem.

_**'Do not worry about the taste, when I was awaked, your body changed. Your tongue changed.'**_

Naruto noticed a puddle nearby, and he looked at his reflection in the water. He couldn't believe that was him. His eyes were red, his hair all bristly, and his teeth sharp. He had claws instead of nails too, he never noticed. He stuck out a pink tongue and stared at it. Nothing seemed to be different, though.

_**'Not physically, I mean your taste changed. Blood will seem like the sweetest elixir you could ever dream of. **_

Naruto gulped.

_**'Your eyes changed, not just color, you can change the color back once you've drunk the blood. They are now enhanced, adapted perfectly for the dark.**_

_**'Your muscles changed, they are now more suitable for quiet, quick movement. Your ears changed, you can now pick up sounds from very far away if you concentrate. Your nose changed, it can pick up smells—mostly the smell of blood—in an even larger range than your ears can pick up sounds.'**_

What did he have to lose? So what if it was disgusting? He would gain power. He gulped. He grabbed the closest person lying at his feet by the hair, he tilted their head and, like he had seen in horror movies, sank his now elongated, sharp teeth into the flesh, expecting to be disgusted. Instead though, he was greeted with the most wonderful taste in the world.

At first, he thought it tasted like grape juice, only much, much more sweet. But as he kept drinking, he realized it was nothing like grape juice. It was simply delicious. There was no taste in the world that could even resemble this taste. Intoxicating. Simply wonderful.

Naruto couldn't stop. The blood stopped flowing and he bit again and again until he found an artery. He drank the person dry and the next and the next until they were all dead. _'More. I want more…' _Naruto thought. That sweet, sweet taste that couldn't ever be forgotten, he wanted more of it. He felt so refreshed and glad to be alive when he drank; he wanted to keep feeling that way.

_**'That's enough for now, kid. You need to get rid of these bodies.' **_The demon said.

"What? Why?"

_**'Even though they won't ever suspect you, in particular, they could still investigate and search for a psycho murderer, you don't want that because when they are looking for a killer, things will get on maximum security and it will be harder to get prey, you understand?'**_

It was unusually quiet that night, not a soul out on the streets, so Naruto was able to drag the bodies into the lake going on back alleys without anyone noticing. He wondered why it was so easy to carry such big bodies so easily but then remembered the demon said now that he was a vampire, he was strong and fast.

"Hey, this sounds too good to be true. Is there a downside? There has to be," Naruto asked the demon.

_**'Well, yes. The downside is that even though now you only **_**want **_**more blood, as you grow you will begin to **_**need**_** blood. If you don't drink at least once a day, you'll feel like you are suffocating. And of course you will have to restrain yourself. You can't drink the entire village, even though you will want to.'**_

"That's it? I can cross running water? What about garlic? And mirrors?"

_**'I'm telling you, you are not a vampire!'**_

"What am I then?!"

_**'You are a Jinchuuriki.'**_

* * *

_**This is my first time ever writing fan-fiction. Please let me know if it is any good and what I could change to make it better. This time I just basically explained how he became a vampire and what it implies but there will be lots of NaruHina later on, I promise ;D. Thank you :D  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, this sounds too good to be true. Is there a downside? There has to be," Naruto asked the demon.

**_'Well, yes. The downside is that even though now you only _****want ****_more blood, as you grow you will begin to _****need****_ blood. If you don't drink at least once a day, you'll feel like you are suffocating. And of course you will have to restrain yourself. You can't drink the entire village, even though you will want to.'_**

"That's it? I can cross running water? What about garlic? And mirrors?"

**_'I'm telling you, you are not a vampire!'_**

"What am I then?!"

**_'You are a Jinchuuriki.'_**

"A what?"

**_'All over the world, there are eight others like you. People that have a demon, a tailed beast, a Bijuu, living inside them. When their Bijuu awakens, they too will drink blood in exchange for power.'_**

A Jinchuuriki… that sounded… incredibly cool!

*End of Flashback*

_'It does still sound cool…' _Naruto thought as, now at the lake, he was getting rid of the girl's body. He felt more satisfied now and he knew that it wouldn't ever be enough. Plus, it was getting dark. It would not look good for the suspect to arrive after dark.

With a sigh, he went back to the top of his hunting building, where he had left his bag. He retrieved it and went down to the busy street. Nobody payed any attention to him as he kept walking down the street.

"Excuse me?" he heard a voice say, but of course it couldn't be meant for him. "Excuse me?" the voice repeated. He felt someone tap on his shoulder. Instinct overcame him and so he turned around brusquely, positioning his body to a battle stance.

Anyone else would have considered this rude, but not Hinata. After observing him for so many years, she knew that Naruto always had to deal with attacks and murder attempts, and that was the only touch he knew. So she simply took a step back, clutched her hands in front of her lap and shyly looked away while wildly blushing like she always did.

"U-Um… Naruto-kun? Um… I was just…walking home and I… saw you… and, well, um… s-since you're headed there too… I-I thought we could…" she stuttered.

_'Who is she?'_ Naruto wondered.

**_'She's the Hyuuga princess, idiot. You went to school with her.' _**Kyuubi pointed out.

"Hinata?!" he blurted out "That can't be you!" She had changed so much since he last saw her. Her hair was much longer and well… she looked more… _grown_, in every sense of the word. But her eyes were still that pearly lavender color, she was still weirdly quiet and stuttered, and her face was still all red like every time he saw her. "It _is _you! Wow, you have changed so much…"

Hinata blushed even redder but lifted her gaze a little to examine Naruto. He was much taller, and more built. His face looked aged, no longer round, and looked perhaps rather tired. Even so, one thing that didn't change was that cheerful smile that didn't quite reach his sapphire blue eyes. They reflected that pain and loneliness he had always tried to cover, but only Hinata seemed to notice. "S-So have you… Naruto-kun…"

After a little more chit-chat they headed off to the Hyuuga residence.

"T-Tadaimasu…" Hinata stuttered as she opened the door to her house. Naruto was unsure of what to do but ended up offering a quiet "Oyama shimasu…"

Like in everywhere he went, Naruto was greeted with hateful glares and just like that, the tiny moment being the loud, blunt and cheerful person he used to be vanished.

* * *

Naruto was getting desperate. Five days! _Five freaking days! _He hadn't been allowed to even get some air. It was worse than jail! He hadn't fed at all for _five freaking days_! He was slowly feeling the effects. At first it was bearable, just a hindrance. But as the days passed, he slowly began feeling like he couldn't catch his breath and now he was even getting dizzy. It was getting harder to see in the dark and even though he had grown accustomed to walking silently, he was now limited in speed.

He clutched his unruly blond hair in his fists. This was torture. But he couldn't let it show. He had to keep his cool when there were people around. And now it was time for breakfast, which he had to attend if he didn't want to arouse suspicions.

With a deep breath and a loud sigh, he got up from the bed they provided, got dressed quickly and went for breakfast. Hinata was there, cooking.

"O-Ohayou Gozaimasu… Naruto-kun…" she stuttered.

Naruto was determined not to let them see how pathetic he felt so he slapped a wide, wide grin on his face and almost shouted "Ohayou! Hinata!" which made Hinata blush.

There were lots of people in the house, even if they didn't live there. He had to be monitored pretty much all the time, after all. Hinata's parents, her sister, Neji and two others. Even though they all glared at him, he smiled at them very wide and offered them a "good morning" as well before sitting at the breakfast bar.

_'Pathetic, arrogant and stupid humans…' _he thought to himself. They were so inferior compared to a Jinchuuriki, yet they acted as if they were at the top of the food chain. He could kill them all right this second, drink them dry. The thought made Naruto smirk and he daydreamed about it a little longer.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she laid a plate with scrambled eggs with ham and bacon in front of him. Naruto may have been suffocating, but one thing he never got rid of was his love for food.

"Yum!" he yelled as he split his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

He ate all of it and then asked for seconds. "This is so good, Hinata. You will make such a great wife someday!"

_'W-Wife?! Me?! His wife?!' _Hinata thought, panicking and blushing redder than she ever did.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you have a fever…" he said, reaching to feel her forehead. But he wasn't looking at her face at all. He was staring at her neck. Usually, it was as pale as it could possibly be, but now it was red. Blood was rising to her face… through the veins in her neck. He licked his lips, feeling as if he was in a desert. Blood. Sweet, delicious blood was running through those veins right there, inches away from him. It would be so easy to take it. The only thing that would make him feel better… it was right there… but he _couldn't_ take it.

"Ahem," Neji cleared his throat, interrupting Naruto from touching Hinata's forehead. It had nothing to do with Hinata; he simply thought Naruto was being a loud, inappropriate pest. Naruto glanced at him sideways and shot him a venomous glare. _'If only I didn't have the whole village after me…' _he thought.

* * *

_"I AM FUCKING THIRSTY!"_ Naruto yelled in his room while throwing a vase against the wall, making it smash to pieces, loudly. He no longer cared if they heard. It had been almost two weeks. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He was slowly suffocating. He felt like he was drowning. The room whirled round and round and he couldn't distinguish the ceiling from the floor. His chest felt like it was being crushed by a bulldozer. His throat was on fire! It felt like they were holing a frying pan to his neck.

He crouched on the floor, his face buried in his knees, while clutching his hair so fiercely that he was about to yank it off.

"Arrrrggghhh!" he groaned in pain. He needed blood, _now._ He couldn't bear it for much longer. If he had to kill the entire village, he would. He didn't care anymore. His eyes were getting redder and redder; his canines painfully forcing themselves to grow sharper and longer. He couldn't help it.

"Naruto-kun?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Hinata stormed in his room, very worried.

He lifted his gaze and Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. His eyes, that were usually sapphire blue, were now not only red but hungrily glowing. Rubies, was the first thing that came to her mind. Her pearly eyes widened in horror and she was frozen in place.

"H-Hinata…" he managed to make out "Why… Why did you come in alone?" He didn't know how he figured it out while in so much pain, but he knew that a slip-up like that was going to get the entire household, if not the entire village, inside the room to restrain him.

"W-What? U-Um… Uh…" Hinata didn't know what to do or how to react, so she just responded with the truth. "N-Naruto-kun… the-there's… there's an emergency going on. Didn't you hear? They found bodies somewhere… they think someone's attacking the village. S-So everyone… went to… help…"

Naruto didn't care what that meant right now. The only thing he cared about was that everyone was gone and her heart was beating so fast. He could hear it. The color left her face but the blood was flowing so fast. Blood.

_Throb. Throb._

Naruto's hair grew bristly, his eyes redder than ever and his canines so long he could no longer keep them inside his mouth. Hinata stared in horror as he got up and assumed a predatory posture. He started laughing. Laughing loud and hard, he looked demented.

"N-Naruto… kun?" she managed to stutter.

"Hinata," he said after he was finally done laughing "don't move."

And just like that she wasfrozen in place. She couldn't do anything, not move a single muscle, as he moved towards her with a hungry grin and a demented look on his face.

**_'Kid, stop it. Not her,' _**Kyuubi warned.

_'I'll erase her memory after. Right now… I can't… I need…'_

**_'No, kid. It won't work…'_**

But Naruto wouldn't listen. He pushed her long, dark-blue hair away from her neck and, with one hand on her nape and the other on her waist, he leaned in as she stared with wide eyes at his long canines, unable to do anything else. She felt a stabbing pain as he expertly sank his sharp teeth into her pale neck. Then she felt his soft lips around the wound and the blood flow out of her body.

"Mmm…" he moaned in relief and pleasure. That delicious, intoxicating taste that could never be forgotten… finally…

He held her closer to him and drank faster, moaning and groaning as the fire slowly faded from his throat and he could finally breathe again.

**_'Kid, stop. That's enough.'_**

This time, he knew kyuubi was right. He couldn't kill her. She was the Hyuuga princess. But… but it was more than that. He couldn't believe he was thinking this but… she _didn't_ _deserve to die. _He didn't _want _to kill her. Her voice echoed in his mind.

_"Naruto-kun… you've changed too…" "Ohayou Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?" "Naruto-kun, have some breakfast…" "I'm so glad you liked it, Naruto-kun" "Naruto-kun, are you okay?!" "Naruto-kun…"_

'Kun'… nobody had added a 'kun' to his name before. No one had cooked him a meal. No one had worried about him before. Why was the first thing she said when she walked in 'are you okay'? Had it been someone else, he would have been attacked, no questions asked. And her pearly lavender eyes, and her smile, and the way she looked down and got all red when she was embarrassed… no, he didn't want to kill her. She was kind and shy and she was the only one that didn't glare at him or avoid him. She really didn't deserve to die. And he didn't want her to die.

Still a little reluctantly, he separated himself from that wonderful taste. The wound began to close, and he couldn't help but lick the bloody trail that a drop left to her shoulder, making her shudder.

"Forget everything that just happened, Hinata" he said before taking a few steps back and vanishing into the dark, jumping quicker than her eyes could follow.

Forget? How could she just forget? Naruto-kun was a… a…

**_'Kid,'_** said kyuubi while Naruto jumped from building to building, looking for someone else to prey on so that the discomfort in his chest and throat would go away**_ 'you really are an idiot.'_**

"What?" he asked.

**_'I warned you. You didn't listen.'_**

"What are you talking about?"

**_'You can't mess with the memories of a bearer of the Byakuugan. It's impossible.'_**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate your comments, please tell me what I can do to make the story better! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_'Kid,'_** said kyuubi while Naruto jumped from building to building, looking for someone else to prey on so that the discomfort in his chest and throat would go away**_ 'you really are an idiot.'_**

"What?" he asked.

**_'I warned you. You didn't listen.'_**

"What are you talking about?"

**_'You can't mess with the memories of a bearer of the Byakuugan. It's impossible.'_**

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that before?!"

**_'For your sake, that'd better be a joke.'_**

"Oh, great. Now what do I—" _Throb. _He clutched his hands around his throat. He hadn't consumed her soul so her blood was merely a temporary comfort while being so famished.

"I'll have to worry about her later…" he said with a rusty voice. He needed to _really _feed. To take someone's soul. Thankfully, it was dark but not late enough that everyone would be asleep. He maneuvered through back alleys, swift and agile like a cat. There! A heartbeat… no, there were two heartbeats right around the corner. He stopped abruptly and hid himself behind the wall. A couple, they were most likely looking for a more private place. Naruto could hear their speeding heartbeats. Being so starved really enhanced his senses of hearing and smell… well, when it came to blood at least. He licked his lips in anticipation.

He leaped with a hungry growl… and saw another person leaping toward the couple as well. They both stopped in their tracks and stared at each other in disbelief.

In front of Naruto was a red-headed, emerald-eyed boy about his age with dark circles around his eyes and a very hungry look. He didn't really know how, but Naruto knew what he was.

He couldn't believe it! Another Jinchuuriki! But somehow, instead of feeling the joy he thought he was supposed to feel, he growled. This was _his_ prey. A very animal instinct overcame him, the most basic of all. The need to establish who was stronger, who deserved the prey. But this wasn't how he felt at all. He didn't care about the now shocked and confused couple; there were plenty of food sources around. Was it kyuubi? It was kyuubi, it had to be. He exposed his sharp teeth and growled as the boy assumed a battle stance as well. He couldn't believe it. Kyuubi had never forced him to feel anything he didn't feel before. He never forced him to feel anything at all, in fact.

**_'It's the ichibi, Naruto,' _**he said with a loathing tone and suddenly, he was not in the alley anymore.

He was in that cave-like place flooded with ankle-deep water, the one where he first met kyuubi. In front of him was kyuubi in his cage but as he turned around he saw that behind him there was another cage with a raccoon-like beast inside. And the red-headed boy in front of it.

They simple stared at each other with blank expressions for a little while until the raccoon broke the silence.

**_'Ah! It's you, Kurama!" _**he shouted.

_'Kurama?' _Naruto briefly wondered.

They started shouting at each other, and from what Naruto could tell, they were brothers of some kind or something like that. Kyuubi (or Kurama apparently) had always felt he was stronger than all the Bijuu since he had the most tails. But Ichibi (or Shukaku apparently) claimed tails had nothing to do with strength. They kept loudly debating this as Naruto slowly lost all interest. He was more curious about the red-headed boy.

This actually explained the emergency Hinata was talking about. Another Jinchuuriki in town. That was very useful in diverting suspicion from him at least for the little while it took to feed. He would have ended up doing it anyway, but this way he didn't have to fight the entire Hyuuga clan while feeling so weak and breathless.

That gave him an idea.

"Hey, you!" he shouted to the red-headed boy, Kyuubi/Kurama and Shukaku still fighting. "I have a proposition for you," he smiled his arrogant smile.

"Oh? And what might that be?" The red-headed boy asked just as smugly.

"An alliance."

* * *

Meanwhile in the now empty Hyuuga household, Hinata had collapsed to her knees and could not get over the shock.

_'There is absolutely no way…' _she thought _'It's not real. It must have been a dream… It's just not possible…'_

She stretched a shaky arm in front of her and slowly drew it to her neck. Nothing. There were no scars, no injuries… but it was wet…

And when she glanced at her hand, she saw blood. Not like she had touched a bleeding injury, but merely smeared a stain.

_'It couldn't possibly… be real… but…'_

If it was real, that meant Naruto-kun really was the culprit, not just a suspect anymore, didn't it? It meant that he really was the murderer everyone was talking about, didn't it? Did it?

'_No, no, no. He is not. But if he is… then what am I supposed to do?'_ She couldn't possible hand him over to ANBU… but if she didn't, what did that mean for the town? What did that say about her, that she was a traitor? That she cared more about a single person than the entire village? Murder… murder wasn't something you could do without paying any price… but it was Naruto-kun… and there was still no evidence that he really did kill those people they found… and there was an intruder too… What was she supposed to do?

* * *

"So that settles it, then," Naruto said to the red-headed boy, Gaara. They had formed an alliance of convenience. As long as it was convenient for both, they followed a deal. Naruto expected to be confined again immediately after the emergency was over. But he couldn't go this thirsty ever again. The fact that he was able to feed without having to kill the entire Hyuuga clan and having to escape afterwards was sheer luck. So Gaara was the decoy. He would leave a fake trail. He would leave corpses here and there. In the village one day, in a neighboring one the other, on another and then in the village again. It would make the people get completely confused over where the killer was, inside the village or in another one. It was a perfect and easy job for a Jinchuuriki; Jinchuuriki could travel way faster than any ninja could, taking hours in a trip that would usually take days. In the confusion and seeing how Naruto didn't move from the house, they would pay less and less attention to him until he was finally free.

In exchange, Naruto would show Gaara the best places to hunt, the best prey, the best ways to hide a corpse and maybe even bring him a treat now and then. This was an easy but important job. Ways of getting prey differed in different places. There were places that were secretly monitored or that seemed private but were not. And there were prey that was more exquisite merely because of the way they lived, what they ate, alcohol and nicotine and other drug consumption, etc.

It was not a necessity but definitely a convenience. And a cheap one at that, the only think he had to do was leave his victims out in the open in different places.

Gaara nodded, he had agreed and Naruto had already given him some tips. After the couple, they hunted some more. There were lots to feed on everywhere. Now it was time for Gaara's part of the deal.

"Well, I'll see you around then," he dismissed himself and leaped faster than the eye could follow.

Naruto was satisfied. It took a lot, but he finally didn't feel like he was suffocating anymore. So, now he could worry about what he needed to worry about.

With a sigh, he headed to the Hyuuga residence.

* * *

**Thank you everyone so much for following, favoriting and reviewing my story, it really means a lot to me :'D. I'm so sorry this one is so short and there's no NaruHina but I have been SO busy with homework and barely had 3 hours of sleep every day. So, I promise next one will have lots of NaruHina! Please tell me what I could do to make the story better! Thank you, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto was satisfied. It took a lot, but he finally didn't feel like he was suffocating anymore. So, now he could worry about what he needed to worry about.

With a sigh, he headed to the Hyuuga residence.

_**'What are you gonna do, kid?' **_Kurama asked.

"I actually wanted to ask you," he responded as he jumped from roof to roof "I get that I can't mess with her memories, but what about commands? I ordered her not to move and it worked."

_**'Commands work to a certain extent,' **_he responded _**'Very simple and short commands will work but nothing like 'say this if someone asks you this' or 'do this when this happens'.'**_

"What about just 'keep my secret'?"

_**'I'm assuming you would have to tell her exactly what that secret was and she would have to be at least partially willing to comply, you would have to convince her... but that's way too complicated! It's best if we dispose of her.'**_

Well, that was the most obvious option…

* * *

Hinata was still on the floor trying to figure out what was true and what was not, when she heard a noise. She looked up and there was Naruto-kun again. His hair wasn't bristly anymore, and his teeth seemed to be back to normal… but his eyes were still red and glowing. Was it true, then? Naruto-kun really was a…

"Hinata…" he called, interrupting her thoughts. Naruto had had a little discussion with Kyuubi about Hinata, but they finally decided that it would not be wise to "dispose" of her, which was clearly the fastest, easiest and most obvious option. It would be hard to create an alibi, it would be even harder for the people to believe it, and then the whole plan with Gaara would have been for nothing. _'That's all this is,'_ Naruto kept telling himself _'it would be an inconvenience, that's all.' _Naruto had forsaken all feelings, wasn't that the price? And what was that ridiculousness of thinking a human didn't deserve to die? He had to forget all about that.

After their discussion, Kyuubi gave him some instructions. He sighed. _'On with it, then,' _he thought. He walked silently toward Hinata and knelt down so that they would be the same eye-level.

"Hinata, do you know what I am?" he asked. Naruto-kun was too close to her face, making her blush and really want to look away. But she couldn't look away from those rubies, they were hypnotizing.

"Naruto-kun… you… you're a…" she stuttered. She got tangled in her own words; she couldn't concentrate and couldn't think.

"I am not a vampire," he said "I am a Jinchuuriki. I have a demon sealed inside my body that requires blood, and I made a deal with him. If I gave him blood, I received power in exchange." Hinata just stared at him, trying to swallow the information, trying to make it connect with reality somehow. "At first, it was just a really good drink I wanted more of… but now I _need _it, Hinata. If I don't have it, I feel like I am drowning, suffocating. I feel like I'm being crushed by a boulder and my throat is on fire. I _need _it, Hinata."

Hinata gulped softly, he was getting even closer to her. All she could see were those eyes. Those eyes that, although were now a different color, still reflected all the loneliness and pain only she seemed to notice. More than that, they seemed to be pleading. They were pleading for understanding.

"Do you know why I'm telling you all this, Hinata?" he whispered. "It's because…" He leaned in closer until their foreheads touched and lifted his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, leaving his large palm under her jaw while caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I know you can keep a secret." Hinata's breath quickened as he leaned in even further, his intentions clear. She could feel his hot breath on her lips as he softly murmured, "You can keep my secret, can't you? Hinata?"

He gently touched his lips to hers while his hand moved from her cheek to her jaw, his fingertips tracing the bone, and then to her nape where it stayed, keeping a firm grip on her, holding her closer.

It was supposed to be a soft peck but… what was this Naruto was feeling? This tingling in his abdomen and… no! Naruto did not feel anymore. That was the price, that was the price... and yet, he couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss. He had never wanted more of anything other than blood… but he wanted more of this…

_'NO!' _he thought, rejecting those unwelcome thoughts and feelings.

He gently pulled away from her, their foreheads still touching. Hinata was as red as a tomato. _'My first kiss… my first kiss… and it was with Naruto-kun! With Naruto-kun!' _she thought. Then, she stopped herself, remembering what he was.

"Naruto-kun… I… I don't know…" she whispered, pulling away.

"Hinata…"

"D-Did you really… k-kill those people?" she stuttered quietly, expecting the worst.

"No," he said. "I didn't kill them."

Hinata felt relief wash through her. That was worrying her so badly she thought she'd explode. He didn't kill those people… _yokatta, yokatta. _

"Please, Hinata. Please keep my secret," he whispered. "Everyone already hates me enough… if they knew I was an actual demon…" his voice trailed off and he looked down with sad, red eyes.

And with that she was convinced. "Naruto-kun, you're not a demon! Don't think that way! You're the sweetest guy I've ever met! You are strong and never give up and are always cheerful! You're not a demon at all!"

His eyes went wide and he blinked a couple of times. No one had ever said anything like that to him… no, that was the complete opposite of what everyone had told him before. Then, he smiled and Hinata could tell it actually reached his eyes this time. "Thank you, Hinata."

"D-Don't worry, okay? I'll keep your secret," she stuttered.

"Really?!" his face lit up, just like that. "Thanks, Hinata. Thanks a bunch."

His smiled turned weird at the end of that phrase, more like a triumphant smirk, but then it went back to joyful really quickly so Hinata decided it was her imagination. She smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, and, I'm sorry," he said "for drinking from you without your permission… I shouldn't have done that. I promise it'll never happen again, Hinata. The last thing I want to do is hurt you… so, please, will you forgive me?"

Hinata was surprised. She didn't expect this at all. "O-Of course… Naruto-kun. I-It's okay…" she said. The way he described it… being crushed by a boulder and his throat on fire, suffocating, not being able to breathe… that sounded horrible. And he was under surveillance for so long, not being able to lessen his pain…

He smiled and it made her heart melt. "Thank you, Hinata," he said.

* * *

What was this? This feeling of compression in his chest? Like… guilt? _'Stop being ridiculous,' _he told himself. _'When will you understand that you can't feel anything anymore?!'_

But he knew he was feeling guilty… for manipulating Hinata like that. Kurama had told him what to do, from the beginning. The kiss, the lying, the pleading… it was his plan. Naruto couldn't understand why he was feeling guilt. He had tricked a billion tourist girls before with a kiss. He had lied to ten times as many people. They were just humans, just lowly humans that deserved that and worse. Humans were horrible creatures. Why should he think Hinata was any different?

_'You're not a demon! Don't think that way! You're the sweetest guy I've ever met! You are strong and never give up and are always cheerful! You're not a demon at all!' _her words echoed in his mind and he started to smile…

_'NO!' _he scolded himself as he shook his head. He needed to push all those "feelings" away.

So, he did. No more guilt or other unwelcome and unnecessary "feelings." All he could feel now was satisfaction. Hinata had agreed to keep his secret, he had told her all of it, details of it, and his eyes were red when he gave the command. That meant she couldn't break the deal anymore. She couldn't talk about it with anyone.

He smirked, pleased with his work now. That was a very realistic performance, very convincing.

And so far, the command seemed to be working. It had been a couple of days since that night, and Hinata hadn't mentioned it at all. Just as he was monitored, he started to monitor her, too, making sure she didn't tell anyone at all. It wasn't hard, there weren't as many people roaming around the house now, his plan had worked.

Most of the people were after Gaara, confused by his trail. It gave Naruto great satisfaction to know everything was going according to plan. Just a few more days and they would forget all about him.

Things were going so great, he decided to go out. There was no one in the house, not even Hinata since she was gone shopping for groceries or something. Of course, they wouldn't leave him completely alone. He was still a suspect.

And just as he expected, there was the ANBU spy hiding in the roof the house he left behind as he walked down the main street. Knowing that someone was going to follow him, he didn't make a great escape from the house; he left out of the main entrance. And now he had a plan to carry out.

With a smirk, he leapt quicker than any eye could follow and landed soundlessly behind the now confused ANBU spy.

Before he could turn, Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and smashed him against a wall. Seeing him squirm around as he choked made Naruto smile. He turned his eyes red.

"Is anyone else following?" he asked. When his eyes were red and he asked a question, they had to answer with the truth.

Having no option, the ANBU spy shook his head.

"Good," said Naruto with a smile. "Have you told anyone I left the house?"

The ANBU spy nodded and Naruto made a _tsk_ noise. "That's not good," he said. "I'm going to let go now, you are not going to move a muscle or talk unless instructed to, you are not going to scream and you are going to tell me exactly what you reported. Understand?"

The ANBU spy nodded and Naruto let go of his shirt. The ANBU spy took a few deep breaths and said, "I-I reported... 'Naruto Uzumaki has left the Hyuuga Residence through the main entrance and is walking toward town. I will now follow.'"

"Are you carrying a microphone?" Naruto asked. The ANBU spy shook his head. "How did you make that report?"

"I sent a summoned messenger," he responded.

"That's not too troublesome, then," Naruto said with a confident smile."You are to ignore anything you see, pretend everything is in perfect state and when you make your report, you will say I merely went for ramen at Ichiraku's and went back to the house before anyone returned. There was no unusual or suspicious activity. Is that understood?"

The ANBU spy nodded. "Good," he said with a satisfactory smile. "You may carry on, then."

He took a few steps back and jumped to the nearest building faster than the eye could follow, making it look as though he had vanished. Very pleased with how things were going, he started hunting for prey. Maybe he'd even get Gaara something.

He looked around as he jumped from building to building when he heard a scream only audible to his super-human ears. That voice… it couldn't be… Hinata?

* * *

**Hi! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this . I have 3 important projects at the same time, one in English, one in Science, and one in History T_T Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :) Thank you for reading, following and favoriting and thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good," he said with a satisfactory smile. "You may carry on, then."

He took a few steps back and jumped to the nearest building faster than the eye could follow, making it look as though he had vanished. Very pleased with how things were going, he started hunting for prey. Maybe he'd get Gaara something.

He looked around as he jumped from building to building when he heard a scream only audible to his super-human ears. That voice… it couldn't be… Hinata?

* * *

_'How lucky…'_ Gaara thought while he was hunting. He had just found the easiest prey to hunt in history, ever. A girl with dark-blue hair and pale skin seemed to be lost or something. She was heading straight for the woods, the most solitary place in the village where screams would rarely be heard. Naruto had said that it was the best place to feed in the entire village, and the only place where you could hunt freely, but people rarely went in there. _'I am having great luck today,' _he thought.

He followed her a little while longer, until she got right in the borderline between village and forest. Then she stopped, looked at a piece of paper and looked around, confused. Gaara smiled smugly. He jumped down perfectly silent and tapped her shoulder.

Hinata turned around to meet the mint-green-eyed redhead boy. Gaara smiled innocently and put on the typical concerned face of someone who wants to help out someone.

"Pardon me, miss but… are you lost? Do you need help?" he said with his best fake-concern, innocent voice.

"Ah… um… Actually, I-I heard this new store opened a-and I wanted to t-try see how the prices for the groceries are… and the quality… and t-then compare but… um… I think I… I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere…" she explained.

"Oh, you poor thing," Gaara said while trying his hardest to hide his triumph smile. "But I think you didn't take the wrong turn, you should keep on going. This store you're talking about is, uh… a few paces down into the forest." Gaara mentally cursed himself for giving the worst story ever. It didn't make any sense for a grocery store to be in the middle of the forest… maybe he should just feed right here, it wouldn't be fun but…

"Oh, is that so? Thank you so much!" she said, smiling.

Gaara was dumbfounded and did his best to try not to laugh hysterically. '_This is definitely the easiest prey ever_,' Gaara thought. 'So _clueless and naïve… it's perfect._'

"Oh, you are _very_ welcome."

She headed off in the forest and after letting her walk around inside for a little, the hunt was on. He leapt into the forest, going from branch to branch and in less than a second, he was already just a few steps behind her.

He purposely made a branch crack beneath his foot so that she would turn around… just as he leapt to the ground in front of her. When Hinata turned around she jumped in surprise at seeing him suddenly.

"Oh, my God! Why did you do that?! _How _did you do that?!"

Her heart was now beating so fast. Pumping more and more blood faster and faster through her veins. Gaara licked his lips in anticipation. His teeth became long and sharp right in front of Hinata's eyes and then shock and recognition flashed through her face. A predatory grin spread across his face and Hinata knew she was in trouble. She tried to back away slowly and then started running.

_'Just perfect…' _Gaara thought. He enjoyed the chase more than anything… well, except the actual blood, that warm blood sliding down his throat, soothing his pain, calming his thirst. He licked his lips again and started chasing. It was so unusual to get to chase your prey, since you can't attract attention, and he liked to play around with his food, so he let her believe she could actually outrun him for a little while. The fear and adrenaline was only making her heart beat faster, her face and throat become red. Then, when he couldn't stand the temptation anymore, he went straight for her throat as she screamed in terror.

_'It hurts!' _Hinata thought. It wasn't like when Naruto-kun did it. When he did it, she felt a tiny sting but then it wasn't painful at all, all she could feel were his soft lips on her neck and blood flowing out. But this time it really hurt, she was so very aware of her life being drawn out of her. He was sipping so fast it hurt so much and she could feel his sharp fangs tearing out more flesh to draw more blood. She screamed in pain even though she knew no one could hear her. Her vision was starting to get blurry and she felt light-headed. She was dying. She was slowly losing all her strength…

"Stop!" she heard. It was _his _voice.

Naruto had chased those screams as fast as he could and seeing Hinata like that, he was now completely enraged. He punched Gaara as hard as he could, making him fly into a tree.

"What the hell?!" screamed Gaara, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"You can't touch her," he said. "Not her. I won't let you."

Gaara was shocked and angry. Nobody was going to tell him what he could and couldn't do or what he could feed on and what he couldn't. That was _his _prey. He chased it, he hunted it. It was _his._

* * *

**Hi again :) I am so sorry I took so long to update this! This time it really ****_was _****a ****_really long time_****. It was like a whole month or more! I'm so sorry . I had last-minute projects and final exams and it was a mess T_T Now that I'm on summer break, I promise to do my best to update every week! Thank you so much for reading my story! Please tell me how I could make it better, review! BTW help me choose, would you like Gaara to use red chakra to fight? Or stay with his sand?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I just really wanted to thank you all for reading, following and favoriting my story, and specially for your wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! I really appreciate them! I feel very honored and happy! Thank you so much! :D So, onto the story...**

* * *

Chapter 6

She was dying. She was slowly losing all her strength…

"Stop!" she heard. It was his voice.

Naruto had chased those screams as fast as he could and seeing Hinata like that, he was now completely enraged. He punched Gaara as hard as he could, making him fly into a tree.

"What the hell?!" screamed Gaara, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"You can't touch her," he said. "Not her. I won't let you."

Gaara was shocked and angry. Nobody was going to tell him what he could and couldn't do or what he could feed on and what he couldn't. That was his prey. He chased it, he hunted it. It was his. He felt red chakra bubbling from inside him and sand suddenly surrounded him.

Naruto got ready too; he made his eyes red and drew red chakra from Kyuubi. A one-tailed, bubbling, red chakra cloak now encased him. Gaara attacked with a growl, he sent a sand-hand towards Naruto but he quickly dodged it, carrying Hinata out of the way. Then he saw her, saw her bloodied neck.

"Hinata! Hinata!" he called. Hinata barely had any strength left but she managed to flutter her eyelids open and murmur.

"Naruto…kun?" Naruto sighed in relief.

"You're alive. Thank goodness," he said. Now he, too, was mad. Gaara'd touched Hinata. He'd fed on her. He'd almost killed her. She was barely alive and it was his entire fault! Naruto couldn't imagine what he'd do if Hinata was dead…

Then, Naruto attacked. He sent a chakra hand and when Gaara dodged to the side, he grabbed a tree and propelled himself back toward him, managing to deliver a kick to his stomach. Gaara got quickly back on his feet but Naruto kept attacking one punch and kick after another and he was so quick that even though Gaara managed to block some of them with sand, he took most of them until he was sent flying straight into a tree.

But now Gaara was seriously pissed off. There was sand everywhere, flowing in angry streams across the air, around Gaara. He felt red chakra bubble inside his stomach, urging him to fight, to feed, to _kill_. His eyes turned bloodthirsty red and the sand shot rapidly towards Naruto. Gaara had just fed a few moments ago, and had been feeding every single day, taking souls, while Naruto hadn't had the chance to feed for a couple of days at all. Gaara was now mad and all the chakra he'd gotten for those souls was flowing out uncontrollably. The sand molded itself into a giant bullet and Naruto was unable to dodge it in time. He ended up smashed against a tree, almost buried in it. That tree, having lost more than half of its trunk, fell over as if somebody had purposely cut it with an ax to make firewood.

Naruto was now lying bloody in the splinter-filled remainder of the tree trunk. He coughed and immediately felt an excruciating pain in his side. He winced and held his ribs.

Gaara was demented with bloodlust. He was seriously furious. He screamed and dashed towards Naruto, jumping at him. Naruto blocked his fist with one hand and delivered a punch to the ribs, but Gaara's sand blocked it. Gaara smiled sadistically and kicked Naruto in the ribs, where he knew it would hurt the most. Naruto screamed in pain and expanded his red chakra, shooting it out of him in every direction and sending Gaara flying as if he had been kicked. The cloak disappeared.

Gaara stood back up with wide, frenzied eyes and a spine-chilling grin overflowing with foam as sand surrounded him again, this time clinging onto his arm, his face and his side, becoming part of a beast. Naruto was still lying against the remains of the tree trunk, exhausted and in great pain. Seeing as he'd become a very easy target, Gaara used his sand to envelop him, as if he was being crushed by a giant sand-hand.

Everything Hinata saw was blurry, but she understood that Naruto-kun was in danger. Naruto-kun's face came in and out of focus but she could tell he was in great pain being suspended in the air inside that sand cocoon. Was there nothing she could do?

Naruto was indeed in great pain, yet he was still surprised by the fact that the sand was being controlled by red chakra that had been molded into it; he was never able to do that, to mold chakra into an object. How many souls had this guy consumed? To be able to do that, he must have killed many, many people.

The sand enveloping his body started getting tighter and tighter as Naruto's agony increased. He squirmed around, trying to set himself free but without results. Gaara's arm was extended before him, pointing towards Naruto.

"Sabaku… kyuu!" he yelled as he clenched his hand into a fist and Naruto was completely crushed by the sand. He screamed and coughed out blood and if it weren't for Kyuubi's chakra protecting him and healing him, he would have died. The sand released him and gravity claimed him.

But before Naruto was able to even hit the ground, Gaara came up behind him and punched him again, accelerating his fall. Naruto crashed on the ground _hard_, leaving a crater-like dent on the floor. Naruto was terribly injured, in terrible agony and exhausted. _'Gah! If only… if I only had a few more souls fueling my chakra—' _he thought before being interrupted.

"S-Stop it…" Hinata murmured. She slowly managed to get into a sitting position. "Stop! Don't… don't h-hurt Naruto-kun…"

Naruto's red eyes widened in terror. Gaara had already forgotten about her! Why did she have to attract attention to herself?!

"B-Baka! If you have the strength to do that, run away!" he yelled at her.

Gaara looked at her and growled softly. That's right, she's the reason he was fighting in the first place; he'd forgotten with all the blood and the excitement._ 'She tasted so good…' _he thought. But as he walked toward her with that foaming, chilling grin, he felt something grab at this leg.

"Don't… don't you dare touch her!" yelled Naruto as he held tight onto Gaara's ankle. Gaara was confused.

_'How unusual,' _he thought, trying to figure out his motive. _'Does he actually have _feelings _for that human?"_ he couldn't believe it. He started laughing, laughing maniacally. He couldn't believe it. He stopped laughing and growled instead. He _couldn't believe it. _He started kicking Naruto in the head.

"A Jinchuuriki should know better!" he yelled. _Feelings _for a _human!_ Humans were horrible creatures! He should know that!

Naruto got the message as he took blow after blow to the head. He knew what Gaara meant. But she… she was different. Her words bounced in his head once again. _'Naruto-kun, you're not a demon! Don't think that way! You're the sweetest guy I've ever met! You are strong and never give up and are always cheerful! You're not a demon at all!'_ She was different because she said the opposite of what everyone had told him his entire life. And now he needed to protect her, he needed to return the favor.

_'I need more… more chakra! Please…' _he thought. And suddenly he was back at that place in his stomach were Kurama was kept.

**_'Kid,' _**said Kurama sternly. **_'What is it with you and that human girl?'_**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock for a second. He should have guessed. Of course Kurama would realize something was wrong with him.

"I… I don't know…" he said. He looked down for a moment but then shook his head. "Nothing! I just… I just need to repay the favor!" Kurama's eyes narrowed in suspicion. This was unusual. But Naruto didn't have time for Kurama's analyses or lectures. "Listen, I just need more chakra! I need it now!" he yelled. Kurama stared at him for a moment but gave in.

**_"I won't forget this Naruto," _**he told him as he allowed more chakra to leak through the gate and envelop Naruto. It was needless to say he would have to pay for it with more souls. **_"I'll keep this in mind in the future."_**

Gaara stopped kicking him. Red chakra was bubbling out of him, slowly this time. Naruto's grip got painfully strong on his ankle. Three tails bubbled into his red chakra cloak. He managed to get into a kneeling/crouching position and lifted his head to shoot Gaara a deadly glare. Gaara scoffed and tried to kick him again but this time he caught his foot. With both feet in his lethal grip he stood up, making Gaara fall on his head, and started spinning. He spun around and around and then threw Gaara into a huge rock with all his strength.

Gaara hit against it head first, cracking it and smashing it to bits and pieces. Before he was able to clear his vision, Naruto landed on him with a Rasengan. This time Gaara coughed out blood. Sand clung to him again, filling the rest of his upper body and turning him into a monster. He swung at Naruto but he quickly dodged.

"Hinata…" he said, turning his head to look at her with red eyes. "Run away, now!" he yelled. Hinata was still very weak but she knew Naruto was right; she had to get out of there. It took all her strength to get up and start running but she managed to somehow. Gaara saw her and leapt towards her but was caught off by a powerful red-chakra-powered punch.

"I told you I won't let you touch her!" he yelled and attacked once more.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She wasn't even sure she was running in the right direction, but she had to get away. Her vision was blurry and her limbs were very heavy but Naruto had said she needed to get away. She needed to run away.

After what seemed like an eternity she was finally out of the forest. Now, she needed to get help. Naruto was battling the one responsible for those people's deaths. All those people's bodies they'd found, that boy was responsible. She ran more and more until she distinguished a shinobi, despite her very blurry vision.

She clung to him, definitely surprising him. "Hinata-sama?! What's wrong?!"

"N-Naruto-kun is… fighting…" she managed to say to him. "He's fighting the guy… who killed all those people! He needs backup!"

* * *

Gaara growled and kept swinging at him, kicking him, and throwing sand of various sizes at him, but Naruto managed to dodge or block most of his attacks. The three-tailed cloak made him a lot more quick and agile, but it blocked his mind and allowed him to attack on instinct only. He was in a bad situation, he kept spending tons of chakra that he would have to pay for by sending hands and bullets and such. If he kept spending and spending like that, Kurama might take control.

Naruto growled too and attacked again. He was getting exhausted and he thought his injuries hadn't healed properly because they were hurting him way more than they were supposed to. He ended up punching the ground instead of Gaara, who managed to jump out of the way.

**_"Kid," _**said Kurama. **_"Someone's coming."_**

_'What?' _Naruto thought back.

**_"Someone from the village is coming. No… not just someone, lots of people are coming. I can sense them. You need to change back."_**

And with that he took away the cloak and his eyes went back to blue in an instant.

"Crap!" he exclaimed as Gaara charged once again. He didn't understand why Kurama'd done that. He tried using his ninjutsu, even though he knew it wouldn't be nearly as effective. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled and had his clones all attack Gaara. This was just for show though, because the people Kurama had sensed were already there.

"Hold it!" "Stop!" "It's him!" "We found the culprit!" "Get him!" they all yelled something and charged at Gaara. They had some kind of chakra-suppressing seals, and they all stuck them on Gaara. Gaara screamed in pain as the sand dissolved from his body and he was back as a normal person.

Now he understood. Even though he was a Jinchuuriki, there was no reason, or at least not enough proof, to think he'd lost control of his Bijuu. If he hadn't lost control, those people were most likely not killed by him. And having a Jinchuuriki in front of them that clearly _had_ lost control, all suspicion against Naruto had to be raised.

Just when he was about to celebrate (in silence), he felt a stabbing pain in his side and winced as he held his ribs. Definitely had not healed right.

"Are you alright?" Medic-nin were suddenly around him and even though being surrounded by humans brought up bitter memories and his body was screaming at him to attack them, he pretended to be a very nice boy who'd fought his best and was now injured as he ought to have been.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll be fine…" he started saying but the pain was too much and he winced again. He begrudgingly let them treat his injuries as he saw how they brusquely took Gaara away as a prisoner. He didn't like that. He hadn't wanted that. But what was done was done. _'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry,_' he thought.

He did his very best to play nice and ended up being taken to the hospital. He hated the hospital. He'd sneak out later. He asked around for Hinata and they told him that after a few blood transfusions, she was going to be fine. They had a big mystery on their hands. Hinata had experienced major blood loss, but she had no more than scratches on her legs that she most likely got after running in the forest.

Naruto fell asleep on the hospital bed, thinking of a way to explain everything.

* * *

**_"This is not good…" _**thought Kurama as Naruto slept. The kid wasn't supposed to be able to have any kind of feelings. But this human girl… she was a problem. It seemed he'd have to personally do something about this feeling problem. He could always try _that. _And if _that_ didn't work… then there would have to be more drastic changes.

* * *

**Ooh... what's Kurama gonna do? ^_^** **Hope you all liked it! I'm terrible at describing fights, it's really hard . Sorry! And for those who want a spoiler... Gaara WILL most definitely be back :D kufufufu (Mukuro evil laugh)  
**

**Reviews make me very happy! Thank you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_"This is not good…"_** thought Kurama as Naruto slept. The kid wasn't supposed to be able to have any kind of feelings. But this human girl… she was a problem. It seemed he'd have to personally do something about this feeling problem. He could always try _that_. And if that didn't work… then there would have to be more drastic changes.

Kurama spread his red chakra over Naruto's body until he reached the brain. He would have to mess a little with what was inside. He needed to change some things. This was a lot easier when Naruto was angry or sad or needy, he could change memories and feelings and cloud his judgment to make him comply very easily. But even though it wouldn't be as easy, he still could alter memories and feelings. In fact, he could erase them.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the hospital and felt… nothing. Literally nothing, he felt no pain or remorse or worry. It was strange… something had happened. Something that had made him feel terrible and had clouded his mind with horrible thoughts just a few hours ago. What was it? He tried to remember, staring at the hospital ceiling. Why was he in the hospital again…?

And then suddenly the pain was back, preventing him from thinking or remembering anything. That familiar, suffocating pain in his throat. He clenched his neck and coughed.

"Ugh!" he grunted. He needed to feed. He needed to feed, _now._ It hurt, it hurt so much! His throat and chest were on fire and he couldn't breathe. His eyes became red and his teeth forcefully and painfully elongated, becoming sharp daggers. _'That's right,' _he thought. '_I owe Kurama a whole lot of souls…'_

Not being able to take the pain anymore, he jumped out the hospital window and landed on a balcony, surprising a nurse hanging sheets and making her jump and squeal. Naruto couldn't think clearly and all he cared about was soothing his pain.

"Don't move. Don't scream. Just stay," he ordered her quickly. He lounged at her neck while she stood there, horrified.

**_"Kid, stop,"_**he heard Kurama say, interrupting him just before his teeth could dig into her skin. **_"How are you going to explain this? You just barely managed to clear your name, don't ruin it. Plus, you don't even know if they're still following you just to make sure."_**

"But… but it hurts…" he managed to mutter. It hurt and nothing else mattered. And her heart was beating so fast…

**_"Fine, but don't kill her. You'll get a chance to pay me back later."_**

And with a sharp-toothed eager grin that made the nurse's eyes widen in horror and sent chills down her spine, Naruto fed.

* * *

Hinata woke up in her room. She'd been discharged from the hospital after some blood transfusions because she only had minor injuries despite being terribly low on red blood cells, as if she'd suffered major blood loss. Nobody could figure it out so they ended up blaming anemia and prescribing her fluids and vitamin supplements.

Naruto-kun had saved her. Everything that had happened the day before rushed through her mind. _'You can't touch her,'_ Naruto's voice echoed in her mind._ 'Not her, I won't let you!'_ She blushed at the memory.

She heard a knock on her door. "Hinata-sama, are you awake? The Hokage is summoning you."

* * *

_'I changed my mind,'_ thought Naruto. _'I love hospitals.'_ He hadn't been to one since he was human so he'd hated it for the bitter memories that popped into his head every time he glanced at it. But now as a Jinchuuriki, he realized hospitals were awesome. The reason? Blood donators. People donated blood all the time, and Naruto, with his sharp sense of smell, found where they kept it.

Naruto was wanted as a killer, or was at least a prime suspect at the murder cases, because he was a Jinchuuriki, yes. But that was because Jinchuuriki were known to lose control and kill people and then not remember any of it. They had no idea that Jinchuuriki fed on human blood. Therefore, even though he would be a suspect if lots of people were found dead or missing, no one would accuse him of being a blood thief.

And so, being in the hospital's blood bank, Naruto felt like he was in heaven. He looked like a little kid in a toy store. The blood was even classified! _'O negative… A positive… I wonder if they all taste the same or some particular blood type tastes better than the other…'_ Naruto thought. But then the pain was back and he couldn't wonder about anything anymore. He grabbed the first blood bag he saw and drank it down fast.

* * *

A low grumble escaped Gaara's throat. Being stuck in a jail cell annoyed him senseless. The meals were horrible. The cell was small. The bed was uncomfortable. And he was going to be "interrogated" soon. He knew that meant torture. He also knew that not only would his sand protect him anywhere, he had consumed so much blood in the past few days that he could increase his chakra levels and heal himself before feeling any pain. That wasn't the problem. None of that was the real problem.

"Naruto…" he growled. The problem was being stuck in there and not out there beating the hell out of that bastard.

* * *

"What's this about, baa-chan?" asked Naruto, walking into the Hokage's office. He found that blood bags were not nearly as good as drinking from the vein. And, since it was impossible to take the owner's soul through blood bags, it took twice as much to even being to calm his thirst. So he'd fed and fed and fed until the fire in his throat decreased and he was in control. Irritable, yes, but calm and in control. Then he was suddenly summoned by the Hokage. Luckily, Kurama had noticed a presence walking towards Naruto's room and he made him stop and go back.

He wasn't the only one in the Hokage's office, he noticed. Hinata was there too. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" she stuttered. Something had happened with Hinata… what was it? Why couldn't he remember?

"I summoned her," said the Hokage, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm here too," a voice said. Naruto hadn't even noticed the pink-haired girl leaning against the wall.

"Sakura," he said. He didn't say it acknowledgement. He was just stating a fact. He couldn't care less about her.

"I brought you here because," said the Hokage "I have a mission for you."

"What?!" Naruto was dumbfounded. He hadn't had been assigned a mission in a _really_ long time. The village had to keep the "monster" locked up and right where they could see him, after all.

Then someone knocked on the door and Yamato stepped in.

"You needed me, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Yes, now that you're here, Yamato, I'll explain the mission." The Hokage said.

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, eager to get to the next village where he could feed. This mission could not have come at a better time. Of course he had left the village to feed before, and he planned to do it again, but it being authorized this time could not have been any more convenient.

This was a simple C-rank mission. Baa-chan had simply run out of hands to do even this simple job and assigned whoever was available. Although he knew that Yamato was going just in case Naruto lost control. Naruto could easily shake him off though, according to Kurama, since he had no doujutsu that could protect him from Naruto's powerful commands when his eyes were red.

All they had to do for this mission was delivering some package safe and sound to Takumi Village. It was a long trip though; it would take three days just to get there, three more to get back. It was as if they had sent him on vacation. It was perfect for Naruto. It was just C-rank, not urgent, and since it was getting dark they could rest up in the nearest village, where Naruto could feed and feed without worrying about leaving a trail.

"I see it!" he yelled happily when he saw the forest clearing up and some houses in the horizon. He left the forest behind happily and began running down the path that led to the village.

"Naruto! You're going too fast!" Sakura yelled behind him.

They caught up to him and finally reached the hotel they were going to be staying in. they checked in and relaxed for a while. Sundown came and Naruto decided he couldn't wait anymore. He headed for the door.

"Naruto, where do you think you're going?" Yamato asked. Naruto smirked.

"To have some fun in town," he replied.

"You'll do no such thing. You know you can't go off on your own," he said. Naruto glared at him. He hated when people told him what to do. He turned his eyes red. Yamato got a kunai out but then Naruto spoke, making him lose all his willpower.

"I am going to leave. You are not going to stop me. You are not going to do anything. You are going to stay here and if you have to fill some kind of report, you will say I never left your sight and nothing unusual happened. You will go to sleep and not wake up until next morning. Understand?" Yamato nodded in trance and put his kunai back. "Oh, and don't try to order me around _ever_ again, you lowly human."

Yamato then fell unconscious on his bed, not to wake up until next morning.

"Naruto…?" Sakura asked, not believing what she just witnessed.

"You too," he told her. "Go to sleep, forget this happened and don't wake up until tomorrow morning." She also fainted, although she landed on the floor. Naruto then noticed Hinata in the corner, looking shocked and a little scared. Naruto simply smiled at her, showing off his sharp fangs, and left.

_'And now to have a little fun,' _he thought. He wanted to hunt. He couldn't chase anyone through the streets, but there were other types of hunting that were also quite pleasurable. Making sure no one was around, he began to change his body. A sixteen-year-old boy's body was not adequate for the kind of hunting he had planned. He focused the red chakra and transformed into a twenty-one-year-old. _'And so the hunt begins…'_

* * *

**Hi everyone! I am ****_SO SORRY_**** I haven't uploaded like all summer, especially since I promised I would write every week... heh heh... Gomen! . But I had HUGE writer's block. I really had to think about how the plot's gonna continue too. It was hard because I originally planned this to be AU, maybe even a high school fic, but it took a different turn and now it doesn't fit. I think it's still semi-AU but oh well. Also, I planned on Naruto being ****_very_**** OOC but he turned out different from what I wanted so from now on, the Naruto I had in my head is back... at least for now xD Anyway, thank you ****_so much_**** for favoriting, following and leaving reviews, they make me really happy :)**


End file.
